Happy Birthday Wendy!
by znerdyartist
Summary: Short story on Wendy's birthday. No shipping :(, well, maybe a little Mystogan x Wendy. Sorry if it's a bit rushed.


Happy Birthday Wendy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Or the happy birthday song. Just a short fanfic about Wendy's birthday.

* * *

"Carla, do you know what today is?" Wendy asked Carla, her white Exceed, with her brown eyes glittering with excitement.

"What?"

"It's my birthday! Or, at least what Grandeeny told me. Who cares! I'm so excited!"

"Well, happy birthday Wendy," Carla said with a smile.

Wendy hurried back to the guild from the flower garden. Surprisingly, the members were already setting up the party. How they knew today was her birthday was beyond Wendy. Wait, Happy sometimes drops by, Wendy thought. H-has he read her personal information?

The air vibrated with everyone wishing a happy birthday to her. A table on the left side was stacked with wrapped gifts. Even Laxus was smiling a little.

"YO!" a voice behind Wendy shouted. Natsu slapped her on the back, making Wendy's delicate body fall down.

"Aaagh!"

"NATSU!" everybody scolded, especially Gray. Natsu didn't look too bothered. No one could stay mad for long when a celebration came up.

The wooden door opened, and a petite girl with long wavy blonde hair steeped in.

"Mavis, what are you doing here?" Makarov said, shocked. The First Master usually stayed on the island.

"What, I can't wish a Fairy a happy birthday?" Mavis Vermillion pouted with her best pouty face.

"No, no, no, it was just, unexpected," Makarov stuttered.

A buffet was laid out on tables pushed together, making both Droy and Natsu very happy. They decided to be on their best behavior, so they didn't empty the food laid out. Apparently Mavis could eat food without it passing through her body.

"Do you know what time it is, Wendy?" Lucy asked he Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Uh, about 7:30 P.M.?" Wendy guessed.

"Baka, it's cake time! I'm all fired up!" Natsu stomped his foot on the ground.

"Don't call Wendy an idiot on her birthday!" Gray punched Natsu in the face.

"Juvia wishes Gray would defend me like this," the water mage sighed wistfully.

"Guys, stop fighting," Erza whispered with a threat in her voice. The two boys immediately stopped.

Lucy returned with a cardboard box. The lights dimmed and Natsu made sure his fire only touched the candles, not the cake.

All the Fairy Tail members sang the classic happy birthday song. Wendy blew out all the candles in one breath, no one surprised.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and a tall man stood on the doorstep, a powerful aura surrounding him. Erza drew her sword.

Light shone onto the man's face, revealing his identity. Everybody grinned and Erza put back her sword.

"Mysto-I mean, Jellal! You're here!" Wendy ran at the King of Edolas, hugging him.

"Mystogan is in a tux, yet you are half naked," Cana told Gray. Gray rushed off to find a shirt.

"Well, we gonna eat or what?" Natsu demanded. Mirajane passed out light blue party plates.

"Ooh, chocolate!" Wendy squealed. The cake was decorated with blueberries and a scatter of coconut shavings.

"It has pickled plums in it," Loke whispered in Wendy's ear, making her shiver and shrink back.

"Loke, go back," Lucy groaned, closing Leo's gate. "And Wendy, I swear that the cake is 100% chocolate."

Wendy took a tiny bite just to be sure. Yep, the cake did not have a trace of a pickled plum.

"You know, Lucy isn't too honest," Gray whispered. He ended up getting kicked by Erza.

"And neither are you."

"Present time!" Mirajane said happily.

Wendy unwrapped her gifts, which were all splendid. Though she wasn't sure what the item Natsu gave her. A portrait of all the dragon-slayers, maybe.

The lights darkened, leaving only the stage light.

"Huh?"

"Here's my present," Gajeel muttered into the microphone. "SHOOBY DOO BOP!"

Wendy and the others sweatdropped at Gajeel's song. Even Mystogan look bewildered.

The party lasted for a couple more hours, and the members retired to their rooms.

Wendy flopped down onto the bed, happily exhausted. Then she noticed a note on her dresser. It read:

_Dear Wendy,_

_You really have grown since I first met you. I am happy that you joined Fairy Tail. I wish we could spend more time together catching up, but being the king of a world is hard. However, I wish you the best of luck on your journeys. Here is a present for you._

_-Mystogan, aka, Jellal_

Wendy looked at the small object lying on the wood. It was a snow globe of Edolas, with a Wendy figurine in the center. Little golden sparkles rained down inside the glass ball. She smiled, then a thought dawned upon her, making her eyes grow big.

"He-he knows...where I live..."


End file.
